


Sing Me Sweet Melodies From Your Lips

by leavemetothewolves



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe: Street Performer, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemetothewolves/pseuds/leavemetothewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Dan is a street performer and Phil should've remembered his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me Sweet Melodies From Your Lips

The gray street was busy, full of the dreary grayscale suits of the London business-class. It was around noon, though you’d never be able to tell what with the perpetual cloud of gray haze that seemed to hover over London in late spring. 

Phil was freezing. It wasn’t like he wasn’t always freezing, the brisk temperatures of the city ensured that, but today there was the scent of an oncoming rain in the air and a breeze that forced itself up the back of his light sweater because mums are apparently spot on about never leaving the house without a coat. He struggled his way past a woman with a terrifyingly red shade of lipstick and an unnecessarily large handbag. Seriously, what did she put in that? Her entire desk? Thinking of it, that would be pretty useful…

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts of desk handbags now bouncing around his head, Phil made his way up the street again wishing for the warmth of his apartment. Suddenly, somewhere ahead of him, he could hear a faint piano tune playing. It was actually quite good, and, forgetting momentarily about the toes and fingers he could no longer feel, he bypassed his apartment, now trying to find his way towards the sweet melodies that were growing steadily louder as he grew closer. 

Finally, Phil saw the top of a piano and a tight circle that was growing larger as people stopped, restricting movement in the street. He crowded into the tight circle himself, digging his hands into the pockets of the black skinny jeans that seemed to be trying to meld themselves to him in the cold. He was forced to stand at the back of the crowd, as the performer had already attracted quite a few people, but his height gave him quite an advantage, and over the people in front of him, he could see a pale, black haired boy – he said boy but he was actually probably around his age – as he played. The boy finished up the song that Phil had heard earlier and ducked his head as his audience clapped, a faint tinge of pink crossing his face that might’ve been cold if it hadn’t flushed so quickly. 

“Hello, guys,” he said as he grinned bashfully at the crowd. “My name’s Dan, and I haven’t done this in a while but its cold, so I’m here to cheer you up a bit.” A few people in the crowd murmured their agreement, a few chuckling and stamping their numb feet, digging their noses a little farther into their scarves. “This one’s called Paganini Etude No. 3,” the boy – Dan – said as he started to play again.   
The piece that he played wasn’t just extraordinary; it breathed. Forget a coat, Phil could stand and bask in this song for hours. He’d probably end up fatally frostbitten, but honestly, something in him thought that it just might have been worth it. To think that this guy – Dan – had been a block outside of his apartment playing like this for who knows how long was just completely outrageous. How many times had he been on his way to work and gone the opposite of this guy? Or out to lunch with PJ and missed him? He was enthralled, by Dan’s music, and now to think of it, he wasn’t too bad looking at all.

He balled his hands in the sleeves of his sweater and all but ran home, practically melting as the warm air of his apartment seeped into his bones. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dan, but knew that it wouldn’t be long until he saw him again.

His route to work was a little different the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Paganini Etude No. 3 is actually a really awesome piece, but yeah. Basically Phil gets his number because he kind of stalks Dan and they go out and get married and they have lots of children, okay?


End file.
